Noah and the Lost Ark
by aviatrix8
Summary: Noah drags along a reluctant Fir, on a search for treasure. FE6.


  
Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2008. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

My first FE6 story, so I hope I get all the details right...

xXxXx

Fire Emblem 6 fanfic:

"Noah and the Lost Ark"

by Avi

As Noah led Fir through the murky cavern, mixed thoughts went through her head. Even though she would follow Noah anywhere, Fir still couldn't help but wonder why they were both tramping through this dark cave, in the first place...

Well... Technically, she knew why they were here. It was all because of that map that Noah had gotten, while they were staying in that inn in Badon. It had been given to him by a fellow that looked suspiciously like a pirate, and although Fir had had her doubts, Noah had seemed oddly excited at the prospect of finding treasure... So they headed off together, following the directions on the map.

The map had led them to this cave, hidden away high up in the Bern Mountains. Fir had thought the climb up the mountainside had been difficult enough, but she had no idea what was in store for them, as they entered the cave...

So far, they had been nearly crushed by a runaway boulder (thank goodness they had stumbled into that hidden passageway!), walked through a seemingly normal tunnel - until they were pelted with arrows (although Fir had to admit - it was good for her sword training, as she deflected the arrows with her blade)... And now, they were walking into a huge, darkened cavern, which had an even greater sense of forboding about it.

Fir wrinkled her nose. Where the air had seemed quite stale in the previous parts of the cave, there was a rank smell in here that was difficult to place...

Then Noah lit a match, to get a better look around... And they both stared.

The light flickered off of gleaming scales, as well as dull rock... For the floor of the cavern before them, was full of sleeping dragons.

Admittedly, these were nothing like the Dark Dragon they had fought, while in Lord Roy's army; these were smaller dragons, like the ones that were tamed for riding. Still, that didn't make them any less dangerous... Not to mention, these were wild.

Fir thought she heard Noah mutter something under his breath.

"Drakes... Why did it have to be drakes...?"

Fir blinked. "Huh? What did you say, Noah?"

Noah shook his head. "Er, nothing, Fir. Just talking to myself, that's all." He put out the match, and made a motion for Fir to follow him.

It was nervewracking for both of them, trying to navigate the cavern in the dark, without disturbing any of the dragons. Fir could feel their breath around her bare legs, and hear the shifting of their scales, as they slept. Yet after what seemed like an eternity, Noah successfully led them to the other side of the cavern, and into another passageway.

This passage led them into a dimly lit cave. Light poured in from above, but that's not what caught their gaze; the light also shone upon an elaborately carved golden box, sitting upon a stone pedestal.

As Fir stood back, awestruck, Noah carefully approached the pedestal. Rubbing his chin, he gazed at the golden box from every angle, while Fir anxiously looked on.

Just as Noah looked like he was about to lift up the lid of the box, he heard a cry behind him.

"Wait!"

Noah turned around. "What's wrong, Fir?" he asked. "Isn't this what we came for?"

"Yes, but..." Fir bit her lip. "Everything else in here turned out to be a trap," she reasoned. "Don't you think this might be one, too?"

"But... The treasure..." protested Noah.

"We don't need the treasure, do we?" she pleaded. "Look what we've been through, so far! Do you really think it's worth it?"

Noah stared at her unblinkingly for a moment... Then, he hung his head.

"You're right," he admitted, with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Fir... I got so caught up with the thought of treasure, that I didn't even consider our safety... My apologies."

Fir smiled at him. "That's okay, Noah."

She then walked up to him and gave him a hug. Noah seemed startled by this, but pleased, and returned the gesture.

xXx

As the two began to make their way out of the cave, something occurred to Fir.

"Why did you want the treasure so much in the first place?" she asked Noah. "You never struck me as the type to be interested in gold."

"Ah, well..." Noah gave her a sheepish look. "I'm ashamed to admit this, but I wanted the gold for the two of us... You know, so I could provide for you."

Fir felt herself blush, and tried to hold it back. "Uh, you know, that wasn't really necessary..."

"I know, but..." Noah trailed off.

There was an awkward silence. Then reality set in, as Fir remembered where they were.

"So, Noah..." she began tartly, crossing her arms before her. "How do you plan on getting us out of this cavern, hmm?"

"Um..."

END

xXxXx

In case you were wondering, yes, this whole story was pretty much inspired by Indiana Jones (for some reason, when someone asked for "Noah" and "ark", I wanted to write "Lost Ark"). Oh, and the pirate who gave away the map, may or may not have been Dart, from FE7. ;)  



End file.
